The Saddest Eyes
by the original killerpineapple
Summary: HPDM Lovers spat between Harry and Draco. I blame Harry personally. Final chapter now up. Harry isn't as mean.
1. Draco's Harry

Disclaimer: I own nobody. I own nothing. My life has no meaning.

The Saddest Eyes...

Chapter one: Draco's Harry.

The Great Hall flourished in the excitement of the season. Christmas trees stood fifteen feet high, looming over the bustling floor but cowering under the magnificent ceiling, a portrait of the dark yet soothing sky, which dispelled snowflakes twinkling in the moonlight. Soft white lights swept the dance floor, stopping randomly to illuminate couples dancing slowly in the stifling heat of the hall, whilst marbled red lights securely fixed in sight the three witches on the stage.

The first witch was sunk deep into the background, tapping out a gentle rhythm on the drums which floated at perfect heights around her; the middle stood at the edge, her gentle sways threatening to topple her over onto the crowded floor, and her whispery voice reminded you of the comfort found when the baying wind at the window soothes you into a sleep in the arms of a first love; the last spun a miracle from the curved, polished, perfect violin held comfortably under her defined chin. She took the notes crafted by the instrument and created music, gentle and wistful. And sad…

Standing by the door, Draco felt only cold through the sultry heat. The white light moved. Stopped on Dumbledore and Trelawny. Moved. Stopped on Ginny and Colin. Moved. Stopped on Harry and a black haired Ravenclaw he'd only met thrice and didn't particularly like.

Draco felt no surprise at this display, only sorrow. He'd stopped believing that it was 'just a one off' after the fourth, fifth, sixth affair. His anger built up as he saw the Ravenclaw's hands on Harry's- his Harry's! –cheek, arm, waist.

Draco was aware that people were anxiously looking between him and Harry, was aware that people knew of Harry's affairs and flings, was aware that everyone thought him a fool for taking Harry back time, after time, after time.

Suddenly the numbing pain of the cold and utter loneliness Draco felt, when he should feel Harry's soft hands on his in this slow, woeful dance, became too much for him and he fled to the winding staircase. As he looked back he saw a smile of smug self-satisfaction pass Harry's lips, before he lowered his head onto an unfamiliar shoulder.

I still have two more chapters, so if you review I'll update.


	2. One of Many

Disclaimer: I still own nobody.

One of Many.

Harry stumbled in blindly through the door, alone. Draco stood by the fire, warm light depicting his straight nose and high cheekbones, illuminating his soft lips and beautiful eyes. In his drunken stupor it took Harry a few moments to register Draco's face and match it to a name, and with that name came a long, tortuous history.

"Oh, you. What do you want?" Harry's speech was slurred and he swayed precariously. Draco sighed.

"Sit down before you fall down."

"Because you just know what I should do all the time, don't you? Stop trying to rule my life."

Draco looked hurt as Harry slumped into an armchair. When he spoke again his voice was gentle as he laid his tender fingers on Harry's cheek.

"If I don't, who will? You won't, your other 'boyfriends' can't. They don't know you like I do."

Harry threw off Draco's caring hand and forgiving words with a snarl before standing up dangerously quickly for someone in his state of mind.

"When will you get it Draco? You are one of those so-called 'boyfriends'."

Draco flinched and bit his lip to ward off the tears he felt burning at the back of his throat.

"No Harry. I'm not. I love you Harry, and I know you loved me, if not now, then once. You did. I know you did."

"You're wrong, as always Draco. All the others got it. They left. But you keep coming back."

"The only reason you push me away is because you're scared…"

"Scared? Of what? I don't love you. I have never loved you. You're just a mistake, which refuses to leave. Why would I be scared if I never had any feelings for you, ever?" Suddenly Harry gasped as he glanced the pain he'd caused Draco and he hated himself more than the hatred he claimed he had of Draco. Without a further word he turned his heel and marched out of the room, leaving Draco to cry, alone, at the sounds of his fading footsteps.


	3. The Saddest Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nobody. Hmph.

Chapter 3: The Saddest Eyes. 

Draco found Harry beside the large oak, which stood apart from the forbidden forest. He had known that he would be there. This was their tree. Harry's fingers lightly traced the cut at the base of the tree, the heart with_ Draco and Harry forever,_ carved in third year with the tip of Draco's penknife.

Harry sat in the snow with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on the mighty tree. He looked so lost and naïve, like he'd been when Draco had saved him three years ago. Draco couldn't be angry with this Harry, his sweet, dependant Harry he was willing to put up with the hurt and anguish for. Draco slipped his thumb in and out of the hole in his sweater sleeve, created by the splinters on Harry's windowsill when he climbed through into his room to keep him company in the long hours before they could see each other again.

"Is this seat taken?" Draco felt nervous and unsure repeating the words he'd uttered once before after admiring Harry from afar.

Harry smiled faintly at the happy memory; the start of their love that was even now a secret, only then it had been from the accusing eyes of Hogwarts, not from themselves.

"It's a free world." Draco sat on the side of the tree adjacent to Harry and crossed his legs, resting his head against the trunk in an imitation of Harry. After a silence that spanned the universe, Draco felt Harry reach out for his hand. It felt cold inside Draco's balmy hand and sticky from the tears, whereas Harry's was wet from the lightly fallen snow.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said." Harry sighed and Draco thought he heard a soft sob. "You're right. I am scared. Everyone I love ends up getting hurt- my parents, Sirius, and Ron and Hermione would be a lot better off without me. I just…" Harry faltered and clutched at Draco's hand, like a child. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you too much."

"Harry, nothing on Earth could make me hurt more than I do now. I'd risk any pain or agony to hear you tell me that you love me. Anything." Harry squirmed around the tree trunk to get closer to Draco until they knelt in the snow with their faces inches apart. "I'd risk detention with the Umbridge for a million years if I could win you back." Harry smiled again, still weak and faded.

"You don't have to do anything but reassure me that you feel the same when I cry for your love."

Harry was far from perfect, yet the Harry Draco saw in his blinded love was flawless. Draco loved his thick, curly hair and tanned skin, so dark next to his own fair hair and pale complexion. He loved the way his glasses were constantly covered in thick white tape no matter how many times Draco fixed them. He loved the special smile he saved especially for him, with the softly upturned corners and peek of brilliant white teeth. And Harry's eyes. They were the gentle waves of the sea and the rolling thunder in the distance.

"You have the saddest eyes I have ever seen to accompany such a beautiful smile. I know that your pain runs a river inside, but if you let me I'll make the tears you'd cry today disappear and the tears you'll cry then won't fill the crevices in my hand when I lay my fingers on your cheek to soothe you. Please, let me love you."

Harry sunk into Draco's arms and rested his tired head on his chest. He slipped his finger through the hole in Draco's sleeve, worn over three years, and was comforted by Draco's warm breath in his hair.

"Yes."

There, done. I know it's cheesy, but hey. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Reviews really do make my day.


End file.
